Phase II studies of combination chemotherapy in patients with advanced pancreatic cancer will be conducted. Two sequential studies are proposed, each to include approximately 20-30 patients. The first combination is 5-FU, adriamycin, mitomycin-C and chlorozotocin. The second proposal is the combination of adriamycin and mitomycin-C. This project summary contained formulas, drawings, tables or nonkeyable data which are not shown above.